


The Key to freedom

by Heichou_Levi_Eren_02



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, cute eren, dragon eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02/pseuds/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outiside the wall holds the titans that is pure fact everyone knows that but they do not know of the beast until now</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Haha thankyou for reading this will be quite a few random updates as i am heavily into my GCSE's and also if this is your aet work thankyou for lettinbg me use it without me asking 'sorry!'

Hearing the sound of something lapping at the water hanji slowly walked through the undergrowth of the forest calmly knowing it was not at titan as they do not need any liquid except for maybe human blood so as they slowly walked through the final bush blocking them from the creature they couldnt help but freeze in shock seeing the massive winged creature on the other side of the lake 

As they stopped the creature not hearing or believing them a threat continued drinking letting hanji take in what this winged being looked like, it had a large frame they would say the same height or taller than a fifteen meter titan it had leathery wings on its side which where the same size as a 8 meter titan lying down or maybe longer and at the tip of its wings held two arched claws thag would maybe help climbing and would also help pierce things, meaning it was a airborn and landborn creature as it held four legs and held a load of claws and along that loads of spikes that ran up its long semi arched neck and down its back until the tip of its tail and looking back at its face hanji froze as they saw the blood red eyes with browny red bumps surrounding its eyes which flattened out and continued the colour until its massive horns which looked like they could pierce a few humans on them and the colouring of the browny red stopped at the massive jaws of the creature making hanji gulp knowing one bite of that and she would be done for with the giant teeth which where the same size as her middle fingers as they gulped and continued looking at the colour hanji tilted their head spotting that it faded out into a ligh grey with daps of brown here and their 

But they froze as the being stopped and looked at them and reared its head back and released a slow warning growl as they slowly walked forward making them stop hearing the warning in the growl but couldnt hold back the curiosity and continued walking closer and slowly wadeing through the water until they stopped as the winged being reared back its head again and released a ear shattering roar in what hanji guessed as anger and the being turned around shooting one last glare at hanji and walked out of the clearing its huge body creating mini earthquakes when it stepped and its tail battering the trees as it swung agitatedly but hanji froze when they saw the massive spikes that where nearly as long as their arm 

Seeing the creature leave hanji squealed exictedly and like the mad person they are sprinted back to erwin to inform him of this awe-inspiring meeting (or you could call it glimpse but dont tell them that) as they finally got out of the forest meeting up with the rest of the survey corps hanji glanced around madly and whooped with joy spotting him with her favorite midget "ERWIN!!!!" they nearly screamed across the clearing and ran madly over to them not careing about the stares they got from the newbies 

Hearing they(as hanji prefers to have no gender) shout for his attention he had withhold placing his hand over his face and mutter obscenities, knowing it is going to ask if they can capture another titan "Hanji we cannot waste the surveys corps funds on capturing--""YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS THEIR IS A NEW CREATURE OUT THERE" it squealed interuting erwin making him stop and stare at it in confusion "what new creature?" Erwin asked aware that if he didnt ask they will create a essay to try and find it again

"Ohhhh, you wouldnt believe it erwin it has the giant wings and it it had so many spikes and looked very dangerous, it was beautiful!" It half shouted with drool coming down the side of their face freaking alot of the newbies out with her behaviour "so its not a titan" he spoke wishing it was just a titan that they could kill and not a creature that they know nothing about 

As hanji nodded their head frantically it grabbed his hand and started yanking him towards the forest not listening to his protests and continued pulling him until they got to the lake with no creature "hanji where is this new creature then?" Erwin demanded annoyed that hanji pulled him away from the corps " i dont know but look at thoose giant paw marks definatley not a titan" it spoke dragging erwin through the water to the feet marks that hanji could fit it, as they looked back at erwin it squealed knowing his interest was piped 

"We will look next expidition hanji, i do not want to waste to many mens lived" humored erwin already walking back to the camp hanji following behind cheering as it would get to look for its new intrest again, as erwin and hanji arrived back at camp he smiled as the camp was empty and ready to go back to the walls 

Unaware of the beast flying above them red eyes staring down at them as they galloped back to their settlement

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you are willing to help my stupid brain be a beta thankyou
> 
> Also for next chapter should i have it the beast view lf meeting the strange beings or just erwin and hanji pov?


End file.
